


Free Will

by Random Dreams (Elayna)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Random%20Dreams
Summary: When Lucifer is left out of a police operation, Chloe needs him even more than usual.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only started watching Lucifer 2 ½ months ago, and mostly limited myself to an episode a day. It's exciting to have caught up to where I'm waiting with everyone else for the second half of Season 5. It is my new fannish obsession! This fic is set sometime before the end of season 3, though I didn't try to nail it down more specifically.

The Devil was in a bad mood. 

For thousands of years, Lucifer in a snit would have mattered to the beings around him. The demons would have done anything to please him, dragged out the most unrepentant villains to torment, demonstrating their most ingenious methods and devices. Anything to please their Lord and calm his temper. 

Now Lucifer Morningstar owned a nightclub and retreated to be alone when his temper was vile. Lux and its success were important to him, and reviews on social media could be almost as vicious as demons to humans in hell. Service too slow, music too harsh, boss having a temper tantrum and causing an unholy ruckus... The slightest lack of perfection would send Lux's ratings crashing. No reason for his club to suffer a bad rep because he was on edge. 

Some other night he might have found a reason to visit his partner, but the detective's absence was the main cause of his sulking. She'd been drafted to help with a drug operation by posing as a vulnerable partier. Chloe was the perfect choice to be a desirable target. Few other police officers were as young and beautiful. 

Lucifer stared moodily at the street below him, imagining how she would look in a slinky evening dress, hair loose around her shoulders, maybe some jewelry from impound sparkling in her ears and around her neck. She wouldn't have space for a gun in such an outfit. Maybe she'd carry a tiny bag with her phone, a credit card, and an emergency lipstick. No condom, unless she thought it would add verisimilitude in case of a search. Lucifer's hands clenched on the railing at the image of someone pawing through her things, maybe a bouncer or a thug if she needed to get into some inner circle of a drug lord's operation. 

He didn't even know the details of the operation, what Chloe had been asked to do. Someone else would be backing her up. Someone else would be sitting in the van, listening to all the voices picked up by her mic. Someone else would rush in if she needed saving. 

Lucifer had offered to help, but the detective in charge had shot him down with a patronizing smile. "I know that the LAPD appreciates your assistance with homicide, Mr. Morningstar, but we're trying to take down a drug operation, and the owner of Lux is too likely to be recognized in these circles." Chloe had given him an uncompromising 'I'm not going to intercede' look as he'd been thanked and summarily sent on his way. He didn't even have the confidence of knowing Detective Douche or someone familiar would back up the detective. Homicide and Narcotics were two different groups and Dan had Beatrice for the evening. 

He sighed, looking at his watch. The hour wasn't late, not by his standards, and certainly not by the standards of drug dealers. The detective had promised to text when they were done but had made it plain she had no idea how late that might be. 

"I'm sure you'll be busy anyway," she'd said, rolling her eyes. "Playing piano or schmoozing with your guests at Lux. You can see the text in the morning."

"I will notice it when you text," Lucifer promised. "As soon as it's over, let me know." 

Her look had been hesitant, like she didn't quite understand his insistence, despite all that they'd gone through together. And perhaps she was right to find it odd. Lucifer himself frequently didn't understand the emotions that she generated in him. 

Chloe would be especially perplexed if she saw him now, standing and waiting, staring at the Los Angeles skyline from his penthouse balcony over Lux. He was dressed for the evening in a plain black suit and white shirt, a classic but understated look for him. People were dancing, drinking, and partying in Lux below him, but he couldn't make himself join them. 

The elevator pinged as it opened, its light spilling into the penthouse. Maze most likely, perhaps Amenadiel, maybe one of the Britneys. Few others dropped by this late at night without an invitation. Certainly not the detective, who would probably be tired and go straight home to curl up in her solitary bed.

Lucifer headed in from the balcony, surprised that his supposition had been wrong. It was indeed the detective with another woman. Both of them were in strapless dresses with short skirts, the detective in sapphire blue, the dark-haired woman in red. The detective's hair wasn't quite as Lucifer pictured it, only a few strands dangling loose around her face, the rest twisted into an elegant bun. Her makeup was more striking than her normal day appearance, blue eyes made bigger and brighter, red lips fuller and softly inviting. 

To his shock, the detective was pressing herself suggestively against the other female, who was practically dragging her out of the elevator. 

"Come on, Maria, please, I need it. Just—please—I know you can help me. Don't you want me? Do you know how many teenage boys and dads have jerked off to these tits? Please, they need to be touched."

"Detective?" Lucifer asked, in shock at her pleading. Shocked, but also hard.

"Lucifer!" Chloe's face glowed as she realized who they were facing. "Lucifer will fuck me, won't you Lucifer?" She stumbled toward him, almost falling into his arms. "Please, Lucifer?" 

"Detective, I don't know—oh, never mind, I do know what's gotten into you." Anger hit him fast and vicious, a cold weight in his belly. "I gather things went south," he directed to the other woman. 

"I got her out of there as soon as I realized something was wrong. I know her ex is with the kid tonight. I've heard—well, everyone's heard about you, the two of you, I thought—"

"You thought right," Lucifer said, his tone clipped. "I'll take care of her." As he spoke, he turned them away from Maria, shielding Chloe's body with his own, as she whispered dirty pleas and mindless suggestions into his throat. Similar requests had been made of him thousands of times over his life, and he would have thought he'd be ecstatic to hear Chloe speak with such need. To his surprise, his anger only increased. Chloe was a professional and determined to be a good role model for her spawn. She would be mortified to be at the mercy of mind-altering drugs, to be so aroused that she'd beg for any partner. 

There was a pause, then a quiet, "Thank you," before the sound of high heels walking away from him. 

"If you need a ride home, let one of the bartenders know that I said to help you, detective."

"Officer, actually. Maria Rodriguez. I drove us here in my car. Hers is still at the station." 

"I owe you one," Lucifer said, sliding his hands up and down Chloe's back, hoping that the touch would soothe her. 

"I did it for her, not for you." 

Chloe's arms had curled around his waist, and she was trying to yank his shirt out of his trousers, kissing his throat, even as her hips gyrated against him. Apparently, she had decided verbal entreaties weren't working and was trying a more physical approach. 

"I suppose I can't ask you to not enjoy it too much," Maria added, her tone undeniably bitter. She may have accepted that Chloe needed care, but she wasn't naive about what that care would require or how Chloe might view it in the morning. 

"I owe you one for taking care of my partner, officer, not for bringing me a body to fuck," Lucifer said, knowing his irritation showed in his voice. "A favor from the Devil is not a light matter." 

"Sure. Whatever." The elevator doors slid shut.

"Detective." Free to focus on Chloe, Lucifer cupped his hand around the back of her skull, making her look at him. "Chloe, do you understand what's happening to you?" 

Chloe licked her lips as their eyes met, but her body kept moving restlessly against his. "I understand I need you, Lucifer. Please, please, please. Fuck me." 

"Shhh." He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, feeling his anger dissipate. This wasn't the time for destroying drug dealers or ripping apart the LAPD for thinking anyone but him should be her partner. "Don't worry, detective. I'm going to give you everything you need. You trust me, don't you? Let's take that edge off first, okay?" 

He pushed her skirt up and slipped one hand into her tiny panties. She was wet already, not a surprise given the desperation she'd been showing. It was so easy to curl two fingers into her pussy, finding her sweet spot, simultaneously rubbing his thumb on her clit. He'd had so many partners over the millennia, but nothing mattered except that his past had given him the experience to press and rub and tease with his fingers, quickly coaxing an orgasm from her overstimulated body. She moaned with relief, her body shuddering, before slumping into his arms. 

Lucifer loved drugs. Intoxicants of all kinds were fun, and he'd spent many happy hours ingesting whatever new variations humans had created. If the detective had chosen to experience this needy frenzy, Lucifer would have happily procured and mixed up the cocktail for her. But she hadn't and wouldn't. "You didn't ask for this, did you? You're a victim." A beautiful one, but still a victim, denied her free will to choose. 

"Mmmmm," she breathed into the column of his throat, pressing lazy kisses on his skin. Her body was relaxed in his arms, resting against him, but he could tell the fever would start to build soon. "That was so good, Lucifer. You have _great_ hands."

Lucifer's anger returned tenfold as he contemplated not just what had been done to the detective, but what this might mean for the two of them. He'd wanted the detective practically since he'd met her, had teased and cajoled to get her into his bed, but this wasn't how he'd imagined it. She would never have allowed this loss of control, but some villain had taken that choice away from her. Some villain who needed to be punished. 

Still, she was starting to get restless, and Lucifer wasn't going to allow her to be in pain. Vengeance could wait. Depending on what she'd been given, not satisfying her need could even be deadly. Nothing was more important than taking care of Chloe, and she required all his attention. "Right." He bent enough to slide one arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. She giggled and clutched at him. "Come on, let's get you more comfortable."

She didn't fight him at all as he placed her on his bed, kneeling to slip the delicate high heels off her feet. Her passivity remained as he pulled her dress over her head, her panties off her hips and down her legs, and the clip from her hair, loosening the bun and giving her head a gentle massage with his fingertips. 

He had to take a moment to admire, just a quick one. The detective was in top physical shape, her body toned and lithesome, small breasts perky with tight rosy nipples. More than fifteen years and pregnancy had done little to change her body since that movie, except to give her a slightly more mature desirability. 

"Lucifer," she breathed, hands curling into his shirt. "You too."

"In a moment, dear one," he said, breaking away from her grip to find a plain, white T-shirt. "Arms up, straight up."

Confusion made her frown, but she obeyed, letting him put the shirt on her, staring down at her body as if she couldn't figure out how clothes had magically reappeared on her. "Lucifer," she demanded, tugging at his shirt. "Please."

"Yes, detective, just one more moment." He pushed her back against the sheets, swinging her legs up so that she laid back on the bed. Her blond hair fanned out like a beautiful halo against the black silk pillowcase. "I need to get one thing."

His collection of vibrators was in a special case, always kept handy, close to his bed, and he didn't dally, selecting the best one for clitoral stimulation. 

"What are you doing?" The detective's hips shifted restlessly, her long legs spread open for him, welcoming him in, wanting him. Whatever drug she'd been given, it was potent. "Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee, Lucifer. Please, please, _please._ "

Sitting on the side of the bed, he flicked the vibrator on, teasing her clit. This was going to be torture of a unique sort, but he'd make her come over and over again, as much as she needed, trying not to take anything for himself. She'd thrown herself at him once, early in their association, before passing out in his bed. Lucifer had felt quite pleased with himself for not taking advantage then, merely watching over her while she slept. He had a feeling this night would be much harder.

Literally, really, because his cock was stiffer than a poker, and was likely to stay so with Chloe undulating on his sheets, giving satisfied gasps as he teased her with the vibrator, bringing her to ecstasy. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." 

Lucifer shuddered. Seriously, why did so many people give credit to Dad in the middle of sex? Dad hadn't done anything to deserve it. Sexuality was entirely the result of humans exercising their free will. He broke his trying to not touch too much rule to pinch her hard on the thigh, which brought her eyes sharply to his. "Only one requirement of helping you through this, detective. No mention of Dad. God," he added, since she did still insist on disbelieving who he was. "No pleas to God, no mention of him at all." 

She nodded mutely, biting her lip. 

"What do we say, detective?" he asked, pressing the vibrator against her clit. 

"Fuck. Good, so good. That feels so good, Lucifer."

"Yes, much better, use _my_ name all you'd like," he purred, before continuing to drive her out of her mind. 

The female human body was really an amazing creation, capable of an extremely pleasing number of orgasms. Lucifer drove Chloe repeatedly up to the peak, watching as she fell over, arching her back and screaming. He soothed her with slow touches after each time, stroking her arms or delicately brushing his fingers through her hair. She would relax until the drugs started pounding through her veins again, and Lucifer was quick to note the signs of agitation. The detective would not be in need, not under his watch. 

Her need was definitely tapering off when he took advantage of one respite for a quick trip to his bar, bringing back a decanter of whiskey and a glass. The alcohol burned pleasantly as it went down. He sat on the edge of the bed, drinking, watching her as she rested. Maybe he should get a glass of water and see if she would be willing to drink. She was likely getting dehydrated. Suddenly she scooted to sit up, her lower back against the bolster. The lack of a full headboard made her sit stiffly. Her legs curled to one side and she tugged on the t-shirt, pulling it down to cover her groin area. Shame really, but the image of her naked body was burned in his memory. "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, detective." He waved the vibrator with one hand, before dropping the toy back to the bed and resuming his drink. 

It was quite astonishing sometimes how irritated the detective could seem by only scrunching her forehead at him. "With a toy?" 

"I do understand human sexuality, detective. The intimacy of penetration. What it means to most women." He couldn't resist reaching forward, capturing one wayward strand of her hair, sliding his fingers down the length. "What I assume it means to you." 

"So you're helping me...but staying distant?"

"Well, as distant as one can and still provide orgasms." Lucifer offered her a cheery smile. 

"If that's all you're going to do, Maria could have taken me home. I do have my own vibrator." 

So she did have a clear memory of what had been happening to her, and how she'd acted. Knowing the detective, it might have been kinder if her recollection had been fuzzy. "That's assuming you would have stayed there." He poured more alcohol in his empty glass. "I can imagine you might have given your neighbors a thrill, especially what is his name? Mr. Rogers?" 

"Mr. Rivers." 

"Yes, him." He waved the glass airily. "Besides, you shouldn't be alone. A designer drug, I assume? Usually quite fun but often chemically unsound." 

She licked her lips, giving him that considering stare, her eyes occasionally flicking to the vibrator. "This isn't just—that you don't want me?"

The very idea startled a laugh out of Lucifer. "You have to know that's not true. I've wanted you practically since the moment I met you." It would have been the first moment except for Delilah having just been killed. His anger over her death had not left him in the best mood for appreciating the detective's beauty or intelligence. 

"But you're not taking advantage of me. You haven't even undressed." 

"Astonishing, isn't it?" Lucifer took another sip, appreciating the burn, looking away from her. "Sometimes my own nobility shocks me." 

"It doesn't seem fair to you." 

"Well." Lucifer took one of her hands, pressed a kiss on the palm, and brought it to the front of his trousers, letting her feel the wet fabric covering his stiff cock. Somewhere around her third orgasm, his cock had jerked and he'd come. His orgasm had caught him by surprise, too absorbed in watching the beauty of her face to pay attention to his own body. "I must admit, I have enjoyed myself. You've always had an impact on me, detective." Perhaps he should feel embarrassed, to have come in his own pants, without even touching himself or being touched, but Chloe's ecstasy had been inspirational. He was going to remember this night for the rest of his life, even if it wasn't the first time he'd wished they could share. It was still glorious.

"Lucifer." 

"Yes, detective?"

Her fingers curled around his cock, rubbing slowly. "I don't want you to just use a toy. I want you to fuck me."

Her words made him even harder, which Lucifer wouldn't have thought possible. "Yes, you did ask that when you arrived. It's the drugs."

"It's not just the drugs. I want this."

"You'll think differently in the morning, when you're back to yourself. Do you know what drug it was, by the way? I'd like to procure some for my next orgy." 

She shook her head at him, and again, how was she so expressive with so little? That was definitely her 'you're full of bullshit, Lucifer' shake. He recognized the gesture perfectly; he'd ignored it often enough. "I know what I want, Lucifer. And I want you to make love to me. Really make love to me." 

Her eyes and voice seemed calm, clear. "You want me, detective?" His hand was still resting on hers, and he squeezed it, making her grip tighten around his stiff cock. "Want this?" 

"Yes," she whispered. 

Did he dare take her at her word? If he did, how would she look at him in the morning? "I've wanted you for a long time, detective. If I start fucking you, I will fuck you all night, until you're sore and covered in my come and absolutely exhausted. And I will enjoy every minute of it. You will too, of course. I will make sure of it."

"You can stop trying to scare me. I know what I'm asking for." 

Conflicting emotions warred within him, the yearning to take Chloe at her word fighting the concern that she would hate him for eternity. He could cope with not having her tonight; he couldn't survive not having her in his life. But still...he _wanted_. Badly. Denial had never been one of Lucifer's strongest suits. "If you choose this, of your own free will, take off that shirt. Show me your breasts. I want to admire them, kiss them, lick at them. Suckle them as you come on my cock." 

To Lucifer's mind, the dirty talk wasn't his best effort, but Chloe looked mesmerized. Not desperate and pleading as she had been, but definitely entranced. Lucifer held his breath, wondering what she would do, but she only made him wait a few seconds before her hands caught the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over her head, throwing it away. Her tousled hair draped in front of her breasts, obscuring his view, but without him needing to order it, she flipped it behind her shoulders, baring herself for his gaze. Her chin went up as she looked at him defiantly. "I know I'm not very big." 

"You are perfection." Lucifer had been doing better with his attempt at nobility than anyone might have expected, but the rush of emotion from her baring herself for him, obeying him, being willing to give herself to him with a clear head—well, hopefully a clear head, he was beyond questioning at this point—he felt almost shaky with relief and anticipation. 

Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her, slowly and thoroughly, one hand dropping to his trousers, undoing the button, fighting with the damp zipper. Her hands were on his shirt, undoing the buttons, and together they stripped off his clothes. Finally, he could stop being self-sacrificing and learn everything about her.

He moved onto the bed, settling on top of her, beginning to feast on those breasts that had been immortalized on film. He licked them, opened his mouth in a mock bite, scraped his teeth gently over her soft flesh as he brought his lips together, sucking on a nipple. He devoted attention to one, then the second, then had to return to the first, trying to decide which tasted sweeter. Her arms were wrapped around his head, holding him close to her breasts as her breath emerged in desperate little pants. 

"You must have really liked that movie," she teased in his ear, still sounding a little more composed. 

"The movie was excretable, but the lead actress—her, I could watch forever." 

"Lucifer, it's—could you—" She gave a pained moan. "Please, it's building again." 

"I could still use—" 

"No, fuck it, Lucifer." Her hands tugged on his shoulders, trying to pull him up. "Stop being so noble, Lucifer. Take what I want to give you. What I've been wanting to give you for so long. I'm on birth control, just— _please,_ Lucifer." 

Lucifer stopped hesitating and surrendered to her entreaties. If she had regrets in the morning, he would have to deal with them then. He needed his cock buried in her _now_. She was wet and soft, her soft pussy accepting his size—well, not entirely easily. She gave a small gasp with a tinge of pain, but Lucifer caught her head in his hands, kissing her hard, distracting her as he rolled his hips, pulling back and thrusting in, insistently stretching her until he was fully sheathed in her. 

Humans so often compared sex to heaven, and Lucifer had never quite understood why. The Silver City was beautiful, and Lucifer had been content there before he'd begun questioning Dad, but it had been cold, ordered. Repressive.

Sex...sex was sound and pleasure and sensation. The music of Chloe's gasping little cries in his ears. Her arms curled around his back, fingers digging into his firm muscles, her legs locked around his. Her warmth gripping his cock, welcoming him in and squeezing tightly, trying to keep him even as he plunged in and pulled out. The scent of her floral perfume mixed with the muskier smell of her aroused body. 

Heaven could only wish it was as perfect as the overwhelming sensation of finally making love to Chloe Decker. 

A strange sense of pride accompanied the physical pleasure Lucifer felt. The drugs may have brought her here but it was his body and skill that had her arching in ecstasy, making high-pitched gasps and clutching at his hair. 

It took longer for her to orgasm than the previous times, but was still over too soon. With a final shriek of "Lucifer!" she shuddered in his arms, reaching her climax before her entire body relaxed in exhaustion. 

"Beautiful," Lucifer murmured, giving her a wet kiss before a last final thrust, emptying himself into her as pleasure swamped his brain and body. He felt like he was falling, into her, into them, into a connection that could never be denied. 

He didn't move for a while, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together, making sure to keep his weight on his elbows and knees as he gently scattered kisses over her face and throat. She was dazed, unresponsive before finally smiling, her hands beginning to stroke his back again. "I think that might have worked it out of my system."

"No need to rush to decide," Lucifer said cheerfully. "You know I'm ready to go as long as you need. Still, I'm probably getting heavy for you." Lucifer rolled to his side, regretting as his cock slipped out, taking Chloe with him, cuddling her lax body, her head resting on his chest. He realized dimly that he would be okay if they stopped now. He didn't need a further sexual marathon, feeling strangely and utterly moved by having come in her. Wanting her for so long, having pleased her, gave him an immense feeling of gratitude. 

Chloe though was unlikely to be satisfied. Or would she be? It was so hard to guess without knowing anything about what drug she'd been given. 

Strands of her hair clung to her face, dampened by sweat, and he brushed it away tenderly. Her skin was glowing, eyes closed. "Detective? How are you doing?"

"Feel good," she mumbled into his chest. 

"Take a little nap," he suggested. He wanted her to rest but couldn't stop himself from touching her, smoothing her hair, stroking down her back, sliding his fingers over the perfect globes of her ass. Truly a work of art in those tight jeans she always wore, and he'd given it no attention so far. Maybe the drugs were still in her system, and she would need a few further rounds. That would be quite acceptable too. 

In fact, maybe he should go ahead and make sure she was completely finished. No need to stop too soon. 

Lucifer scooted down her body, rolling her to her back, settling himself comfortably between her thighs. He was going to savor this meal. Slow, precise, delicate, exploring and learning her with his lips and tongue and fingers in a far more intimate way than the vibrator. 

"Lucifer." She propped herself on her elbows. "You're—"

He paused. "You need more, don't you?" _Please,_ let her need more. 

"Well, yes, I think so, but—" 

"What?" he prompted when she stopped speaking. 

"You're going to leak—I mean—your come—"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly willing to clean up after myself." 

"Don't you want me to—to wash up at least?" 

"Absolutely not," he said, feeling a little surprised once again at the stupidity of humans. Had no one enjoyed her this way? He rolled his tongue around her clit, hoping to persuade her to let him continue. 

"It's so messy!"

"Yes, but you're so relaxed right now, so delicious. I should be good to go in another 10 minutes or so if you'd like more penetrative sex, but I'd rather like to see how many orgasms I can wring out of you before then. If that's okay?" 

"Those women we interviewed, your exes, they did mention your tongue," Chloe said, her voice faint, but her eyes alight with fascination.

"Yes, you know what I'm like with a vibrator, but really, I do my best work with my tongue." He waggled it at her, teasing. 

Her hands clenched in his hair but her body went limp as Lucifer lowered his head to her pussy, resolving to set a new personal best.

Greed uncoiled within him, and he dedicated himself to savoring the softness of her pussy and the sensitivity of her clit. He used every trick of his tongue and worked on inventing some new ones. Cupping her ass, he tilted her up, tasting between the cheeks, but she twitched away with a sound of discomfort. "It's alright, nothing you don't want…" he whispered into her thigh, and returned to her clit. Maybe one day. 

"Lucifer." She tugged at him, pulling him up. 

He obeyed, happy to take her however she wanted. "Round two?" He teased her clit with the head of his cock. 

She gave that charming little giggle that he didn't hear enough again. "More like round ten, at least. I lost count." 

Her condition wouldn't have allowed for even basic math, but Lucifer didn't point that out. He could omit information, even if he didn't lie. With a smile, he said, "Round three for me, in terms of orgasms," before plunging in. Yes, good old-fashioned penis in vagina, missionary style sex, would always be one of his favorite positions, especially when it was Chloe underneath him. 

"No, this." She pushed at him, and he followed her urging, rolling to his back. Her thighs held him tightly, helping to keep them joined until she was sitting on top of him, beginning to ride him. And this was possibly even better, because now it was so easy to admire the fetching sight of her bare breasts bobbing as she worked toward their mutual pleasure. He caressed her breasts gently, idly rolling her nipples between his fingers. They fit his hands perfectly, as if they'd been designed for him. 

"Say something smug and irritating."

"Smug and irritating? Why?" he asked absentmindedly, his attention distracted. 

"Because then I'll want to smack you, and I won't—" she had to pause for a gasp, head tilting back as her mouth opened.

"Oh," he said, and yes maybe he did sound a bit smug as he pushed himself up, keeping himself supported with his left hand as his right buried in her long hair, bringing her ear close to his lips. "Are you getting addicted to my cock, detective? Is it the biggest you've ever had? Bigger than Daniel's, I know that. I've seen his. Does it fill you better than anything or anyone ever has? You can admit it, I won't be embarrassed. I know I'm big. Enormous really." 

Her next sound was half-laugh, half-moan. "Yes, that's perfect, you are so—" She stopped talking, but she rode him hard, slamming her hips down on him, chasing her orgasm, until she came with a scream and slumped bonelessly against his chest, giving a final whispered, "Lucifer." 

Cupping her hip with his free hand, he moved her pliant body enough that he could thrust up a few more times and come himself. What perfection, utterly blissful perfection.

She was limp when he'd recovered enough to raise her head from his chest. Limp and asleep. Under other circumstances he might have been insulted by a woman falling asleep on him, but Lucifer felt only grateful at the peaceful expression on her face. 

After maneuvering her to lay on her back again, he retrieved a wet washcloth, tenderly wiping the come and sweat from her body. She slept on, undisturbed by his touch as he tucked the covers around her. He debated for a moment, then got back into bed, laying on his side, watching her. 

His mood had certainly improved since he'd stood on the balcony thinking about her, wondering what she was doing. Great sex always chased away the demons in his mind. But as he watched her sleep, he began to feel a nervous uncertainty about what tomorrow would bring. Would she be angry? Feel betrayed? Or would she understand?

She gave a funny little snorting snore, making Lucifer laugh gently. Scooting closer, he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head against his chest. Her body shifted to the side, curling into his, one of her knees sliding between his legs. However she reacted, that would be tomorrow's—well, later today's—problem. For now, he would sleep with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke in a strange bed, aware that the sheets were much nicer than her own, the mattress firmer. Lucifer's bed, with his probably exorbitantly high thread count sheets. She stretched her arms and legs, realizing she was alone. She'd woken up once before in this bed with a horrible hangover and Lucifer watching her from a chair. This time her body hurt, but mostly in a delicious way, thighs sore from overuse, love bites throbbing on her skin. Classical music was playing faintly from the other room and she could hear the sound of someone moving around, an occasional clink of noise. 

Last night played in her brain in vivid technicolor, how out-of-control she'd felt, the mindless urges, how thoroughly and completely Lucifer had helped her. His occasional humor and ridiculousness even in the midst of fucking her blind. 

She pushed the covers away, looking at herself. Lucifer must have wiped down her body after she'd fallen asleep, but he'd missed a few small spots, dried come uncomfortably sticking to her skin. He'd taken such care of her, but he'd also left her to sleep alone. 

No, there was an imprint of his head on the pillow next to hers, so he had slept with her. Hadn't he wanted to stay with her? Hadn't he wanted her to wake up cuddled in his arms?

She got up, seeing a stack of clothes on the dresser, Lucifer ever the thoughtful host. Was that more clothing 'accidentally' left behind that was somehow perfectly her size? There was a pair of gray sweatpants, a plain blue top, even a bra and a pair of underwear in her size, plain flats, and a toothbrush in its packaging. Somewhere along the way, Lucifer must have decided to store a change of clothes for her. Maybe after a late-night stake-out where she'd complained about feeling grimy? 

She carried the clothes into the attached bathroom, putting them down on the counter, caught by the reflection of her naked body in the huge mirror. For the first time, she realized that her body wasn't marked where anyone could see. The bruises and love bites would all be hidden by her clothes. Why hadn't Lucifer sucked a huge hickey on her throat? He could be so irritating and oblivious sometimes, she would have expected him to make an obvious statement on her body, grinning with delight when Dan noticed. 

His shower was amazing, the stall huge, the pressure intense, the water blissfully hot. Chloe took her time getting clean, using Lucifer's body wash and shampoo, her mind contemplating her partner. Nothing angered him more than the Devil being blamed for humanity's choices. Free will was his only commandment, and last night, her free will had been obliterated. Was he putting distance between them because he wanted it...or because he thought she would prefer it? He had tried to have sex with her only using a vibrator. He'd understood how a woman might feel about penetration, and waited until she'd asked for more.

Her thoughts whirled as she scrubbed her body and washed her hair. Would he really have sat on the side of the bed, dressed in his crisp white shirt and black trousers until she'd passed out? When faced with temptation, was he that firmly committed to free will? 

Lucifer was in the kitchen, beginning to plate two breakfasts, omelets with bacon and toast, adding a sprig of parsley for garnish, moving deftly between the food and the espresso machine. He wore brown slacks with a lighter brown waistcoat and another white shirt, looking as immaculate as ever. "Detective, I see you found everything." 

"Yes, thank you, Lucifer." She hesitated, her stomach suddenly reminding her that she'd expended many calories in aerobic exercise since dinner. 

"Latte?" he said, placing a cup of milky coffee by one plate. "I know that you prefer that over straight espresso. And that you'd turn down Scotch in the morning." He smiled cheerfully, like making pleasant conversation about breakfast beverages was the only subject on his mind. Maybe last night hadn't meant anything to him? He probably didn't even remember how many encounters he'd had with drugged, horny women. Dozens maybe. Possibly hundreds. Then he looked at her, his brown eyes soft and vulnerable, and said, "I hope that you are feeling —okay— this morning."

He was ceding control to her, she realized, not trying to impose on her. As he'd tried to only get her off with the vibrator last night. He hadn't stayed in bed because he wouldn't force an intimacy on her that she might no longer want, that she hadn't asked for. He was treating her with respect and distance. He wasn't even ranting about how she'd been let down, even though he'd been visibly unhappy at being excluded from the operation. "Lucifer, I want to thank you, I don't know another man who would have—" she hesitated, because how did you thank someone for fucking your brains out? This had not been in any of her mother's etiquette lessons. "—would have taken care of me so well. And thoughtfully. With such—consideration."

"I'm not sure considerate is the word most people would use," Lucifer said, his tone questioning. 

Chloe felt herself blushing, flashing back to Lucifer holding her hips down, his tongue demanding, insistent, well—no wonder all those exes had raved about him. "It's the word I would use. And when you weren't quite so considerate, I really liked that too," she admitted, her voice low.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't have wanted to do anything you didn't want." He gently brushed one strand of hair away from her face. "I tried to do my best. But it was easy to get carried away with you." 

Damnit, she was definitely blushing. "I like that, the thought that I'm—"

"Irresistible? Enticing? Sexy beyond all description? All those things and more?" He pressed his lips to her temple in a sweet kiss. "You are." 

Her stomach rumbled loudly, making her laugh. Moving slowly, Lucifer splayed a hand over her stomach. "It sounds like this is the bodily need that requires satisfying now." 

"Yes," she agreed, but she took his hand and held it to her lips, pressing a kiss on the palm before releasing it. "Thank you, Lucifer. Really. Thank you."

"Detective, it was my pleasure. Truly. And if it would make you feel better about what happened, about the loss of your free will, I'd be happy to take that drug myself and let you be the one in control. You could experience the other side, as it were."

Chloe's mind blanked a little at Lucifer's offer. Imagining him, hard and horny, begging her, down on his knees, doing whatever she wanted—"I don't know that I could take you up on that offer," she said, fearing that she didn't sound as firm as she'd intended. Would that make her feel better, to do to someone else what had been to her? Except it wouldn't be the same, because it would be Lucifer's choice.

Considering how many times she'd come last night, the remaining soreness and sensitivity of her body, it was embarrassing how quickly Lucifer's offer made her feel melty inside and definitely aroused. 

"The offer still stands. Forever. It won't be revoked." Lucifer flashed her a smile, a genuine smile, like he'd be thrilled to jot it down on his calendar, 'take mind-altering drugs and let Chloe play with my body for hours and hours.'

Her stomach growled again, reminding her that dinner had been a long time ago. Lucifer chuckled, waving her toward the table. They sat down, and Chloe found herself devouring her food, while Lucifer ate more slowly. Lucifer Morningstar, her partner, and now her lover. The frustrating man who claimed to be the Devil, but was always there when she needed him. The man who was so outrageous, and exasperating, but also her greatest support. Where did they go from here? 

Wherever it was, Chloe knew she wanted it to be together. 

  
~ the end ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague thought this could lead into a plotty fic where someone intentionally dosed Chloe and who and why? But it's only a vague thought and not enough to start writing, (especially since I'm suddenly obsessed with writing a completely different Lucifer fic!), so I kept this as a stand-alone PWP. If this fic is suddenly transformed into a much longer one, you know why! Feedback and kudos are always adored.


End file.
